Finally Home
by XxLostInTheShadowsxX
Summary: Just a one-shot about Susan's life after her siblings death. It shows how she coped, and finally, how she found her way again. Featuring Suspian


Okay, so many of you know how Susan didn't get to go to Aslan's Country with her siblings because she forgot Narnia. This is my version. After all, C.S. Lewis said he wasn't finished with her.

A woman, around the age of forty, descended the steps. Her black hair was swirling and swishing in the wind. She was running, running towards a railway station. This particular station brought many bad memories for her. Her whole family was killed in an accident many years ago, nineteen to be precise, but it also brought many good memories, memories she had lost up until now.

She couldn't believe she had forgotten Narnia and their adventures. She can't believe she had forgot her friends, Tumnus, the Beavers, and Reepicheep. She couldn't believe she had forgotten Caspian. Oh Aslan, why?

As she reached the terminal, she let out a cry as she saw an old bench. It may have been torn and not very stable looking, but she remembered when it could hold four children, herself included.

She let the memories take over as she slowly sat on the bench. Her love, Caspian, was probably long gone, in Aslan's Country, along with Eustace, Professor Kirke, Peter, Edmund, and Lucy. At the thought of her three siblings and cousin, a strangled sob left her throat.

She had done the unforgivable. She had told them it was a game. She had shunned them in front of her friends, saying that they were nothing more than children. She had been so angry when they had left the last time. She had said the most horrible things to them. She didn't deserve forgiveness. She had been so worried about everything else that she forgot what really mattered.

As she looked behind her, the once yellow bricks were now a dark rusty color. She trailed her fingers along it, hoping for peace. She hoped that her siblings could forgive her. She hoped that Aslan could possibly forgive her. She knew he would, even though she couldn't possibly ever deserve it.

She closed her eyes and imagined what the could possibly be doing right now.Perhaps Lucy was playing in a field with Mr. Tumnus, or maybe Peter and Caspian were hunting. She knew what Ed would be doing. He would be in the library, reading. He always was one to be more secluded and reserved.

She sighed, wiping her tears. There was nothing more she could do, other than ask for forgiveness, and that's exactly what she did. She got down on her knees every night and begged Aslan to forgive her for what she did wrong, and she knew in her heart she was forgiven.

Susan adopted a child to have. She could not love somebody else romantically*

25 years later

Susan Pevensie sat down with her grandchildren, children to a child she had adopted many years ago, and began to tell them a story.

"Once there was a magical place called Narnia. In this land, centaurs, dwarves, and fauns roamed free. There was also many other creatures, such as tree spirits. giants, and mermaids. There was peace in the land, until an evil ice witch took over. She made it snow for one hundred years. Then, four human children, two boys and two girls, came and saved the day, with the help of a creature named Aslan." As she told the story she felt a rush go through her, something she hadn't felt since she was in Narnia. It made her feel calm and peaceful, and she knew her time in this world was almost up.

As she finished telling them the stories of her and her siblings, she rushed them off to bed. Alison, her daughter, gently grabbed her and led her to bed also, and as she was about to walk out, Susan spoke up.

"Ally, wait." Alison turned towards the woman who had cared for her and told her stories that she wholeheartedly believed in.

"Yes mum?"

"My time is almost up, dear. I will soon be with Aslan. Caspian, and my siblings. I just have one thing to ask of you." Her voice was scratchy as her eyes welled up in tears. She loved her daughter so, but she knew she would see her again.

"Anything, mum." Alison's voice was also shaky as tears ran down her face. She knew she wouldn't have long with her.

"Make sure they know. Make sure they believe in what I have told them." Susan wanted nothing more than her legacy to be passed on. She didn't care about anything else. She wanted her daughter's children, and their children to know the struggles that her and her siblings went through. She wanted them to believe in the impossible, in magic. She wanted them to know that, with perseverance and hope, anything was possible.

"Of course, mum. I love you. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for letting me believe in magic." Alison was now full on sobbing as she grabbed her hand.

"Of course, my dear sweet Ally. I love you."

Alison Pevensie watched as the light left her mother's eyes, her hand went slack, and Alison continued to sob on her mother.

Unbeknownst to Alison. Susan Pevensie appeared in a black tunnel, a light at the end of it. Susan, afraid of nothing now, walked until she saw the white light up close. She could hear Aslan calling to her as she walked into the light being engulfed by it.

Next thing she knew, she was in a field. Her outfit had been switched to that of Narnian Golden Age attire, and as she grabbed ahold of her dress, she saw her skin. Gone was the wrinkled, sick looking skin. She now had the same, pale, beautiful skin she did when she met Caspian. She grabbed onto her face and hair, realizing that she had changed completely. Too occupied with the wonderful things that she had already noticed. she didn't see what was in front of her.

"Uhm." She heard someone clear their throat. She knew that voice. As Susan slowly peered up, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Right there, in front of her, was everyone she knew would be here. There was her mum and dad. There was the Beavers, Orieus, Tumnus, and Reepicheep. Then, right when she saw a flash of dirty blonde hair, she threw herself at that person ,and squeezed them to hard as she could, tears flowing down her face.

"Oh, Peter! I am so sorry. You have absolutely no idea how sorry I am. I can not believe how I treated you all. I can't believe I forgot Narnia. I was so cruel to you." Her voice shook as she hugged him. He grabbed onto her and hugged her with as much force.

"I promise you, Su, all is forgiven. We have seen you over the last twenty or so years, and you earned our forgiveness the first day. We are just so happy that you are here now. Lucy woul-" Susan interrupted Peter.

"Lu! Ed!" She cried. As she untangled herself from Peter, she almost tackled her other two siblings.

"Oh, Aslan, I have missed you all so much! I was so stupid! I just can't believe I am here now. I love you all so very much! I was so lost without all of you." Susan sobbed onto her siblings. They all looked to be the same age as the last time they came to Narnia. This only made her cry even more.

"But you found yourself, and in turn, helped others find themselves." A wise voice said. Susan turned quickly and saw the mighty lion.

"Oh, Aslan. Is there any way I can be forgiven?" She asked wiping her tears.

"My dear child, you have been forgiven since the day you remembered Narnia." He told her and smiled. She beamed at him and hugged him. Her fingers could feel his soft, golden fur.

"Now, dear one. I think there is another who wishes to see you." Aslan said knowingly. Susan thought for a minute before she gasped.

"Aslan, where is Caspian?" She asked, hurriedly.

"You know in your heart where he is, young one."

She knew where he was. Of course she did. It was the place she had first shown him how she felt. The place she last saw him.

She excused herself and ran as fast as humanly possible. That was when she saw him, standing by the tree, the tree in which she had left Narnia. Susan didn't know why that would be here. This wasn't Narnia. This was Aslan's Country. She made a mental note to ask Aslan later.

"Caspian." Was all she said. He spun around and ran, embracing her.

"You are here. I thought you'd never come. I thought you had forgotten me." He said sadly.

"I did, but then I remembered. I remembered everything, Caspian. I don't know how I forgot. I am so glad to be back with you." She smiled with tears in her eyes.

Then, finally, after fifty-two years, they kissed, and she knew she was finally home.

THE END

THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!


End file.
